


kissing posters, kissing skin

by theseathemoonandthestars



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bruises, F/M, Hickies, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Love Bites, Making Out, Marichat, Mild Sexual Content, Rebound, Sexual Content, kiss marks, scratches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-28 01:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theseathemoonandthestars/pseuds/theseathemoonandthestars
Summary: Marinette has missed yet another chance to confess to Adrien.Chat Noir is boy available, and in all honestly, Marinette has a thing for blondes.They’re teenagers, your honor
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 25
Kudos: 139





	1. Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> Let it be noted that I am around their age so let’s not make this weird, folks
> 
> Also, for the sake of this story, that scene in Glaciator happened, but Chat was more blasé so Marinette still thinks he’s just flirting with LB, not in love with her.
> 
> Set after Kwamibuster but before Miracle Queen, just to avoid too much extra angst.

Marinette sighed. Another day, another failed attempt at confessing to Adrien. She was currently swallowing her sorrows by wolfing down the passion-fruit croissants she had planned on giving him in class.

Too bad she had left them on the cooling rack--they’d never even made it to class. They wouldn’t be any good tomorrow, so she was eating them now.

“Don’t worry, Marinette, you’ll confess someday,” consoled Tikki.

“Thanks Tikki, but don’t count on it.” Marinette mournfully replied. She curled in even further in the mess of blankets she’d brought up, and took a sad, slow chew. Marinette looked out over the Paris skyline.

How was she so confident as Ladybug, but a bumbling mess as Marinette? It just didn’t make sense that Tikki could change so much of Marinette’s personality to make her so cool.

“May I ask what smells so good?” asked a familiar cat-like voice. Marinette yelped, dropping the blankets and standing up so fast her vision swam. She whirled around to see-

“Chat Noir?” she asked. Because out of all the rooftops in Paris, her teammate just _had_ to land on the one attached to her civilian’s self’s bedroom. It’s not like it was the first time he’d shown up on her balcony, just the first time since the Weredad Incident.

Marinette had honestly thought her dad had scared him from ever coming within twenty meters of the bakery. She was glad that wasn’t the case.

“The one, the only.” he said with a small bow. “The question stands, what is it that smells so good?”

“Passionfruit croissants. You can have one.” she said sullenly, extending a pastry to the cat. With an excited whoop, Chat Noir snatched it out of her hands.

“Wow, Marinette. It’s like you knew my favorite flavor is passionfruit.” he said, taking an appreciative bite out of the croissant. He let out a small moan at the taste, and Marinette blushed at the noise.

“Glad someone’s enjoying them.” Marinette muttered. Chat paused, mid-chew.

“Is something wrong, Marinette?” he asked after swallowing. Marinette sighed.

“It’s just that, there’s this guy I really like, and I keep trying to confess, but something always goes wrong. Like today I forgot the croissants on the cooling rack! Or when I give him gifts I always forget to sign them. Even when he gets the presents he always thinks they’re from someone else, or he just calls me ‘a good friend’. It’s like I can’t win! I’m just really tired of doing all this stuff for him to notice me, only for him to friend zone me.” Marinette ranted. She suddenly remembered who she was talking to (decidedly _not_ Alya or Tikki) and winced.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to just rant to you. You’re probably busy.” she said.

“No, No!” Chat said, waving his arms. “It’s much better for you to rant and get your feelings out rather than just letting them fester and raise your chances of getting akumatized. Now that wouldn’t do, Little Lady.”

Marinette cracked a small smile. “Thanks, Chat. I needed to hear that.”

“Besides, I’m in the same boat, so I can’t judge.”

“You are?” asked Marinette.

“Yeah, I keep doing these big romantic gestures and she keeps turning them down because it’s unprofessional. Who cares about professionalism, I’m in love with her! She just doesn’t take my feelings seriously!”

 _I mean, if you do the same things in your civilian life that you do to Ladybug, of course she’ll turn you down_ , thought Marinette, _especially if she likes another guy like Ladybug—like I—do. But then again, he is an attractive guy, the kwamis don’t change_ that _much of our appearance. And more to the point, if not for Adrien, Ladybug would probably have been more keen to accept Chat’s flirtations..._

“Well, she’s crazy.” she decided to say instead. “You’re incredibly kind and selfless, you take so much shit for being called Ladybug’s sidekick when you two are literally _partners_ , you risk your life for Paris everyday, you’ve saved me from several Akumas, including my dad, and I’m sure girls crawl all over you both in and out of costume since you’re, you know,” she gestured up and down at him. “incredibly hot.”

Chat was flustered, bright red in all the skin Marinette could see.

“You think I’m hot?” he asked, leaning closer. He was clearly trying to regain his Chat Noir Suave, but his bright red face was betraying him. Marinette laughed a little.

“Conventionally so, with the messy blond hair and the skintight catsuit.”

Chat barked out a laugh.

“Thanks, Princess. You know, I could say the same stuff about your guy.” he said. He started to tick off his fingers, a reason attached to each one. 

“I know you’re the designer of Jagged Stone’s latest album, and won a design competition judged by Gabriel Agreste, and I know you’re super creative and smart, and _strong_ too, given how you were wielding all those Miraculous during Kwamibuster. And also how you saved my ass when Evillustrator was around. If your boy can’t see how amazing you are, then he’s oblivious as all hell.”

He waggled his fingers at her, showing her the five reasons he listed. “See?” You’re awesome, Marinette.”

It was Marinette’s turn to flush to the tips of her toes.

“Thanks” she said, not trusting her mouth to say anything else. She cleared her throat before talking again. “You’re pretty flirty.” 

Chat’s eyes narrowed.

“I didn’t realize telling the truth was considered flirting.” he said. If possible, Marinette flushed even harder. They were even closer now. Marinette hadn’t even noticed that she had moved closer to Chat as he was regaling her with compliments.

“And if that’s the case.” he said, somehow, impossibly closer. “Then you started it, Little Lady.”

Marinette had a sudden, bad thought. 

“Chat.” she breathed. “How old are you?”

“Fifteen. How old are you?”

“Also fifteen.”

“Do you think your girl is gonna notice you?”

“If she hasn’t yet, it won’t be anytime soon. And your boy?”

“Currently has me firmly in the friendzone. I’m honestly getting a little tired of the constant rejections.” he said dejectedly. 

There was a pause. They were both thinking.

“Can I suggest something kinda crazy, and sorta irresponsible?”

“Of course, Princess, you always have the best ideas.” he said softly. Marinette could feel wisps of his breath ghosting her face.

“Chat.”

“Yes, Princess?”

“I’m tired of him never noticing me.”

“We’ve established that he’s an idiot.”

“Can I kiss you?”

“ _Hell yes_.” breathed Chat, rushing in to meet her lips. Marinette had kissed him before, as Ladybug, but this was different. Much different.

There was no confusion as a spell was broken, no one-sided kiss as the other was in shock--

This was pure passion. Gloved hands were working their way through her pigtails, messing up the previously perfect hairstyle. His legs were wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer and closer. Her arms were snaked around his hips, anchoring him, holding him, keeping him still and keeping him from falling over the edge of the railing.

And his lips, _god_ . Marinette didn’t know how much experience Chat had with kissing, but it was definitely enough.

His lips were slotted against hers, pushing, needy, wanting, _bruising_ , but there was no clacking of teeth, no bumped noses, it wasn’t too wet, and of the few experiences Marinette had with kissing, this ranked highest.

She moaned against his lips.

Chat froze, then suddenly pushed forward. Marinette fell backwards onto the blanket with a small _thump_. Her arms were next to her head, Chat Noir interlocking his hands with hers.

“You can’t do that, Princess.” Chat murmured into her neck, kissing as he went. “Have mercy on a poor cat,”

Marinette threw her head back as Chat bit into her collarbone. His fangs dug into her skin. She freed her hands, wrapped her arms around his head and pushed him into her, threading her fingers through his silky blonde hair.

Marinette’s lips felt rather empty, given that Chat was busy with her neck, so she placed her hands flat against his head and pulled his lips up to meet hers.

“You… are… way too…. Good… at this.” she mumbled in between kisses. Chat’s lips fell to the side and grazed over her ear.

“I could say the same of you, princess.” he said, with a bite to her ear. Marinette shuddered, tightening her grip in his hair. “Where’d you learn how to kiss like this?”

Marinette flushed hard from embarrassment. There was no way she’d tell him.

“N-Nowhere.” She stuttered out. Chat eyed her with an evil gleam. He reached up to his head and grabbed her wrists, holding them to the floor on either side of her head. He started ghosting his lips down her neck and towards her collarbone, and back up the other side. Marinette tried to push into the kiss but Chat was having none of it, holding her firmly on the floor.

“Doesn’t seem pretty honest, Little Lady. I didn’t take you for a _liar_.” he said, breathing the last word into her ear. Marinette did a full body roll, thrusting her hips into Chat.

“Chat Noir, _please_.” she said.

“Tell me the truth Marinette.” he said cheekily, with another light kiss under her ear. Marinette groaned.

“I-I…” she stuttered. “I practiced kissing with a poster of my crush on my wall.” she said in a rush. She turned her head to the side, trying (and failing) to hide her face, and her embarrassment. Chat laughed softly.

“Is he famous?”

“Yes.”

“Ah, so you like pretty boys.”

“He’s kind too! And so sweet! And he’s really hardworking!” Marinette protested.

“Are you trying to make me jealous, Princess?” asked Chat Noir. He kissed her lips. “Because it’s working.”

“Tell me about your girl then. Even trade.” Marinette huffed. Chat grinned a sheepish grin.

“I practiced kissing on her posters too, if it makes you feel better.” he said, biting her ear again. He really liked her ears. Did he have an ear kink? Because honestly if he kept whispering in her ear like that she was gonna develop a goddamned _voice kink_ and it would be all his fault.

“She’s really brave, and creative, and pretty, and popular and so far outta my league.” he said. Before Marinette even had a moment to feel jealous, he bit her _other ear_ , the mangy cat. “Just like you, I guess.”

“Stop biting my ears, Chat.” she complained.

“Why? They’re so cute. They look good with these earrings.” he said. Marinette froze. Her Miraculous. Would he recognize him from his time as Mister Bug?

“You think?” she decided to say. She thought quickly. “But I’d prefer it if you focused more on my lips and less on my jewelry.”

“As the Lady commands.” he said. Then, his hips were on hers and she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss and--

“Marinette?” called her mother from underneath the trapdoor, which Marinette had thankfully left closed. Marinette bit Chat’s lip in surprise, and he leapt back, holding his hand to his face.

“Yes, Maman?” she said, as normally as she could make her voice.

“Your light is still on, go to bed soon sweetie, you have school tomorrow. Don’t stay up all night designing.”

“I will Maman. I love you!”

“Love you too, Marinette.”

After she could hear her mother pad back down the ladder, she whirled back around to Chat, who was still covering his lips.

“Are you okay? Are you bleeding? I am so so so sorry.”

“It’s fine, Marinette, it’s not bleeding, and it doesn’t hurt that bad. I have school tomorrow too, so let’s call it for a night. I don’t think I’d be good at kissing with a busted lip anyway.” 

“Okay,” said Marinette, biting her lip. “See you soon, Chat Noir, and I’m really sorry.”

Chat rushed forward for one more peck.

“Don’t worry about it. Until next time, Little Lady.” he said. Then, he was gone, parkouring over Parisian rooftops until he disappeared from Marinette’s sight.

“That was interesting.” said a high-pitched voice. Marinette paled. Tikki floated up from behind a plant.

“Tikki! Oh my god, I am so sorry. I totally forgot about you! I hope it wasn’t too awkward.” she said sheepishly.

“Well I could ignore you two, so it was fine. Plagg was in the suit though, so I’m sure he’s a bit more peeved.” Tikki said with a friendly giggle. Marinette paled further.

“Oh my god. I totally forgot about him. Next time I see him, I’m bringing him an entire wheel of cheese as an apology.” Marinette said. Tikki giggled.

“He’ll forgive you in a heartbeat. He’s seen worse things over the millenia. We both have.”

Marinette groaned. “I am so so sorry.”

“You could make it up to me with extra cookies.” said Tikki with a sly wink.

“For sure, Tikki. I owe you big time.”

“And don’t forget to apply some chapstick, Marinette.”

Marinette flushed. “Thanks, Tikki.”

END NOTES (because of that 1st chapter glitch)

Marinette and Adrien are SUCH NERDS they would 100% practice their kissing skills on their posters

Also I know that the miraculous have different disguises with different holders, but it’s not like they know that

Also ahaha I’ve never kissed anyone so hopefully this kissing sounds realistic. Too many romance fics, methinks.

Leave comments! Let me know your thoughts!


	2. Hickies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat comes back for round two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna try and finish this within the next few days or so. I’m in the middle of writing chapter three, but it’s super late and i’m already half asleep, so see y’all next update

“Girl, What the _heck_ happened to your ears?” yelled Alya as soon as Marinette slid into her desk.

Marinette clapped her hands to her ears and flushed. Were they really that noticeable? She’d gotten up early to ice them, early enough to make it to school early!

“I, uh, found a stray cat last night? And he kept nipping my ears, so I guess they’re sore?” Marinette squeaked out.

“A stray cat, huh.” said Alya, sitting back down, contemplating.

“Must’ve been a pretty big cat, look at the teeth marks.” said Nino. Marinette flushed again.

“I guess he was pretty big.” said Marinette uncomfortably. She was saved from further questioning by Adrien rushing in.

“Sorry I’m late, guys, long morning.” he said.

“Adrikins! What happened to your poor lips!” screeched Chloe. Adrien touched his lip, and Marinette took a closer look. His lower lip was swollen and bruised. It looked like it hurt. Marinette thought about Chat. Did his lips look like that too? She hoped not.

Adrien looked a bit like a delinquent with the fat lip, and Marinette could not believe she was attracted to it.

“Um. I was with someone, who got surprised and accidentally hit me in the face. Not a big deal.” Adrien said quickly. Marinette frowned. How could someone hurt Adrien like that?

“He must’ve packed a punch.” said Nino “That looks painful.” Adrien shrugged.

“She didn’t hurt me that badly, it was an accident.” he said. Marinette’s mind reeled. _She_? Adrien had been with a girl? Probably Kagami, she was strong enough to punch him like that. Her chances were seriously out the window at this point. She sighed. At least she had Chat.

 _Don’t treat him like a rebound,_ Marinette scolded herself. _Chat deserves better than that._

“Are you okay Adrien?” she asked quietly, distracting herself from her thoughts. Adrien looked at her and cocked a half-smile.

“Yeah! I’m honestly better than ever. My dad said I can’t do photoshoots until it’s healed, which means I’ve got free time until then.” she said joyfully. Marinette smiled at him. He didn’t get enough free time. Adrien’s gaze drifted over Marinette’s face, and to her ears. His eyes widened.

“Are your ears okay?” he asked, reaching forward and brushing his fingers against her ear. Marinette short-circuited. Adrien. Ear. Touch. Brush? Adrien. Touching. Oh. My. God.

Marinette reeled back, laughing nervously, cheeks aflame.

“Yeah! Um. A cat? Ears. Nibbled. Uh. Yeah?” she squeaked out, red-faced.

“She found a stray last night that thought her ears were cat food.” translated Alya. Marinette nodded vigorously. Adrien smiled.

“A cat, huh? Must’ve thought your cute ears were tasty” he said. Marinette imploded.

CUTE EARS? TASTY EARS? ADRIEN THOUGHT HER EARS WERE _CUTE_ ? AND LOOKED _TASTY_?

“I- uh, I- bathroom?” Marinette squeaked out, before _bolting_ out of the classroom.

She leaned against the lockers, breathing hard.

“Tikki?” She called out. Tikki slowly floated up.

“Am I going crazy or did Adrien just call my ears _cute_.”

“I believe he also implied that they’d be tasty.” giggled Tikki. Marinette buried her face in her hands.

“Tikki.” she groaned. “How can I even look at Adrien? I totally betrayed him last night, and for Chat Noir of all people.”

“Marinette, both of you were making out to forget about your respective crushes. You're only a teenager, and I know human teenagers have high strung emotions. You’re not dating Adrien, so you can’t be betraying him.” Tikki said, smoothing Marinette’s hair. Marinette took a deep breath.

“Thanks Tikki.” she said, snuggling the kwami against her ear. Tikki giggled.

“Let’s go back to class, Marinette.” she said. Marinette took a deep breath and strode back into class, pointedly not looking at Adrien, for fear of melting into a puddle of goo.

She practically sprinted away from Adrien everytime he got close after that. Every time she saw him, she’d think about her ears, then about Chat, then... _gah_.

When the bell rang, she busted out the door and ran all the way home.

“I’m just gonna sew until I forget about it.” she said decisively. Tikki nodded diligently.

“Good idea, Marinette.” she said seriously. The kwami smiled.

“Do you wanna make something Chat Noir themed?” she asked innocently. Marinette blushed.

“You know, I have been meaning to make a sweatshirt.” she said hesitantly. Tikki twirled in the air.

“Let’s get to it then!”

Marinette was Chat Free for about a week, and was just barely getting able to talk to Adrien again after the Ear Fiasco.

She was putting the finishing touches on a pair of shorts to match the Chat Noir sweatshirt she’d made earlier in the week.

She was so engrossed in her stitching that she missed the small _thump_ on her rooftop. But she didn’t miss the knocking on her skylight. She leapt up to open the window.

“Chat Noir?” she said. There he was, lips quirked up in an innocent looking smile.

“Evening Princess. Did you miss your Cat in Shining Leather?” he said.

“My ears didn’t miss you, that’s for certain.” she scowled, rubbing the ears in question. He winked at her, and reached out and brushed her ear. Marinette thought back to Adrien doing the same thing, and flushed.

“Looks like I’ll have to try harder make sure they never want to forget me, then.” he said with a dumb little smile.

Marinette scowled, trying to hide her growing blush. Why was he so good at flirting? It was like it was right out of a freaking romance novel. He leaned forward.

“Can I kiss you again?” he said. Marinette put her hand up first, blocking his lips with her index finger.

“One moment, I’ll be back in a flash.” she said. She rushed down the stairs, grabbed some blankets and the thing she made for Chat Noir while she was cooking up his sweatshirt, and rushed back up.

“For comfort.” she said, laying out the blankets.

“Always the genius, Marinette.” he said. Marinette held out the other object for him. It was a black mask, with two sets of ribbons coming out of it to tie in two places.

“I figured your kwami probably wouldn’t like you making out in the suit again, so I made this.” she said. Chat looked shocked.

“Obviously you don’t have to risk your identity, I just thought--”

Chat Noir interrupted her with a kiss.

“This is perfect, Marinette. I had to bribe Plagg with two wheels of camembert to let me come tonight.”

“Plagg?” she asked curiously, despite knowing who Plagg was.

“That’s the name of my kwami. You had the Mouse Miraculous, right? What was their name?”

“Mullo. They were so cute!” Marinette squealed.

“I’m still trying to get Ladybug to reinstate you. You were an awesome Multimouse.” he said.

“It’s okay. I revealed my identity in front of you and Ms. Mendeleiv, so it’s not safe.” she said. “Ms. Mendeliev could get akumatized again, or I could! It’s better if I don’t become Multimouse again.” she said quickly. Chat frowned.

“Well, if you really don’t want to…” He said.

“I really don’t. Anyway, your kwami likes cheese, right? I’ll go get some while you get into that mask.”

“You really don’t have to, Marinette--”

“I’m already getting it!” sang Marinette, stepping back down the stairs. When she returned, there was a blonde boy wearing her mask, wearing-

“Are those Sailor Moon PJs?” she blurted. Chat whirled around, and crossed his arms.

“You got a problem with Sailor Moon?” he asked, one eyebrow raised. Marinette didn’t realize how weird it would be to see Chat without the green sclerae he usually had, and she hadn’t gotten a particularly good look during his stint as Mister Bug. He looked really hot, kids PJ’s be damned.

“I’m more a Sailor Mercury girl, but to each his own.” Marinette shrugged. Chat grabbed her hand and pulled her forward. Marinette startled at the feel of his skin, rather than the usual gloved hand.

“Your skin is really soft.” she whispered.

“Your hands are really warm.” he whispered back.

Suddenly they were kissing, just as intense as the first night. When Chat’s lips started straying towards her ears, she held his face in place.

“If you bite my ears again you’ll be banned from kissing me.” she said. Chat pouted.

“Not even once?” He said, pleading. Marinette contemplated it.

“Only if you’re a _really_ good kitty.” she purred. Marinette saw his Adam's apple bob.

“I’ll be the best behaved kitty in the world for you, Princess.” he said.

“Kiss me.” Marinette ordered, and Chat Noir complied. His hands were on her hips, warm palms laid flat against her bare skin, and could feel so much warmth radiating off their bodies. Chat, without breaking the kiss, laid her down on the blankets.

They laid like that for a few minutes, barely breaking for breathing, just kissing like their lives depended on it. At some point one of them had started using tongue and then it was just a game of tonsil hockey.

Chat was _really_ good with his tongue, and Marinette had a passing thought of where she’d like that tongue to be other than in her mouth. She waved the thought away. It was way too early for that.

Chat responded to her every whine and moan, continuing to do the things she liked, and switching up when she wasn’t as into it. He was being a good kitty, just as promised.

Eventually Chat pulled up, gasping for breath.

“Are you tired, Chat?” asked Marinette, running her hands through his hair.

“You’d think I’d have more lung capacity, what with all the parkour I do.” he joked. Marinette giggled.

“Guess what, Chat.” she said in a low voice.

“What?”

“You’ve been a _very_ good kitty tonight.” she said into his ear. Chat shivered, and Mariette softly kissed his forehead, then his nose, then his cheek.

“What do you want your reward to be?” she asked, kissing the corner of his mouth. 

“Can I mark you?” he asked breathlessly. Marinette hummed her assent.

“Not where someone can see it, I don’t want to cover it up.” she said. Chat Noir nodded, and pushed the collar of her nightshirt down. He kissed the skin under her collarbone, and started softly sucking on it. Marinette hummed while he worked, his lips shifting around all over her collarbone.

It kinda felt good, receiving a hickey, even though it would end up being a bruise, Chat’s lips were soft and he was biting so _tenderly_. His lips came up.

“I might’ve left more than one.” he said sheepishly. Marinette giggled.

“As long as they’re out of sight, Chat.”

“...Maybe wear a turtleneck tomorrow.”

“Chat Noir!” hissed Marinette, with no malice in her tone. She sighed, and laid back, closing her eyes.

“I think I wanna be done for tonight.” she said.

“That’s fine by me, Princess, I have school tomorrow.” he said. He opened the window to her room, where Plagg had been hanging out.

“Plagg! Time to go!” he whisper-yelled. A black blur zoomed out.

“You owe me so much extra cheese, kid.” said Plagg, shaking a tiny black fist at Chat Noir. Marinette giggled.

“I’ll make sure to have extra cheese in stock for your visits, Plagg.” she said. Plagg turned to her, then back to Chat, and nodded sagely.

“I take it back. We can visit Pigtails anytime.” he said. Marinette smiled.

“Thank you, Plagg.” she said. Chat grumbled.

“Don’t get too friendly with him, he’s more annoying than you think.” he said. “Claws Out!” he shouted before the kwami could protest. A flash of green and a fully suited Chat Noir stood before her.

He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

“Until next time, Princess.” he whispered in her ear. Before she could stop him, he nipped her ear. Then, he was gone, disappearing between the buildings. She rubbed her ear.

“That damn alley-cat.” she muttered. She looked down at her chest.

“That _damn_ alley-cat!” she yelled. A turtleneck? She’d need every single one she owned in her closet.

Why’d he go and make them so _dark_? She’d need like a week, no two weeks worth of turtlenecks and scarves to keep them hidden.

He was going to suffer the next time she saw him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We be pretending rabies doesn’t exist, because I ain’t writing a hospital scene.
> 
> Also: unseen scene from when marinette got cheese:
> 
> tikki: so. mullo, huh?  
> marinette: what about them?  
> tikki: mullo is “so cute” i guess  
> marinette: oh tikki, you’re always gonna be the cutest kwami i know
> 
> Leave comments! Let me know your thoughts!


	3. Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette exacts her revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think they’ll be about two or three more chapters, not 100% sure, but I’ll try to crank them out as soon as I can.

Chat Noir had made the smart decision to avoid Marinette while her hickies were healing, but it gave her time to think of a plan. That alley cat had to be punished somehow.

Especially because since she had started wearing turtlenecks and scarves to school, Adrien kept complimenting her clothes or asking to see the stitching.

She kept having to refuse because she couldn’t let her neck be seen! He just kept making her freaking short-circuit.

Even Alya was noticing. She was a reporter, after all.

“Girl this is like the eighth school day you’ve worn something around your neck. What’s going on?” she asked. Marinette flushed.

“I, uh. Had an embarrassing run in with the door, and now I have a dumb bruise.” she said. Alya grinned.

“Okay girl, if you say so.” she said. “Adrien seems to really like them.”

Marinette flushed. “I don’t know what’s up with him these days.”

Alya snorted, then mumbled something about idiocy.

Alya was definitely going to figure her out at some point. Marinette just _knew_ that Alya would see a hickey sometime, or poke a hole in her story.. Just _why_ was Marinette such a bad liar?

Marinette pushed thoughts of Alya out. She had her plan set out, and now all she needed was a certain tom cat to make his appearance.

He eventually showed up after about a month. Maybe he thought Marinette wouldn’t be mad anymore. Maybe he was just busy. It didn’t matter. Marinette was ready.

She heard a familiar knock on the window, and a familiar face greeted her.

“Hi Marinette.” he said with his signature grin. Marinette smiled. Time to put her plan into action.

“Hi Chat.” she said. “I’ll go get Plagg some cheese while you detransform.”

He nodded his assent, and she went back downstairs. She went down to the bakery, and grabbed three of every extra cheese-related baked good they had.

The goal was to let Plagg be as distracted as possible. After a moment’s thought, Marinette also grabbed extra cookies for Tikki.

She went back up to her room, where Plagg was waiting.

“Hi Plagg.” she said good-naturedly. Plagg’s eyes widened at the sight of the stacked platter.

“Is that for me?” he asked. Marinette winked.

“Partially an apology for the first time. Take your time with these.” she said with a conspiratory smile. Plagg nodded.

“Of course, of course. I will be savoring this for a while.”

Tikki floated up towards Plagg.

“You are such a glutton.” she said with a slight wrinkle in her features.

“There’s cookies here for you too, Sugarcube.” Plagg snorted. Tikki ignored him, but drew closer to the platter.

Marinette went to the bathroom, and changed out of her PJs and into her outfit, which she had decided to call “Chat Noir’s Heart Attack”

It was the sweatshirt and the shorts she had put together, along with a matching sports bra she had whipped up while planning her revenge. The bra was a simple black compression bra, with green embroidered detailing in the bands.

The sweatshirt was more intricate, with sewn-on cat ears on the hood, and a fully green pocket, and green paw prints detailed on the sleeve, one on each wrist. The back had CHAT NOIR written in bold green font in vinyl. It was also oversized, reaching down to her mid-thigh.

It was oversized to cover the shorts, which were Marinette’s pride and joy. Originally she just had them as short shorts with green details running down the sides, but after Chat’s little _necking_ session she had added more to it.

The back of the waistband had PAWS OFF in the same bold lettering as the sweatshirt, and the front of the waistband read PURRINCESS. The back of the shorts had two paw prints covering where back pockets would be.

She was never going to wear the shorts in public, but she had to give Chat Noir a good scare.

She grabbed two other items she needed, hid them in her sweatshirt pocket, then went back up to the roof. She grinned.

Chat Noir had taken the bait, sitting in the pool chair she had up there. After all, she hadn’t put any blankets out, but she’d added cushions to the chair. He looked over at her.

“Took you long enough Princ--” his sentence tapered off, and his mouth fell open.

“My god, Marinette.” he choked out, after regaining his breath. Marinette approached him.

“You like it?” she said, giving a little twirl. He couldn’t see her shorts yet, that was good.

“I _love_ it. You’re an incredible designer.” he said. He was still slack jawed, and taking advantage of his surprise, Marinette straddled him. He choked.

“Marinette?” he coughed. Marinette leaned in. Chat closed his eyes, expecting a kiss, and knowing that he wouldn’t have the same strength as Chat in costume, Marinette made her move.

The pink furred handcuffs (a gag gift from Alya) made a nice _CSHKK_ sound as they closed around Chat’s wrists. Before he could react, Marinette looped the rope around the handcuffs and over the metal rod she had placed under her tarp. Technically the rod was for holding the tarp up better, as she had told her parents, but in reality it was for this.

“Marinette? What are you doing?” asked Chat nervously. Marinette ignored him as she tied a ridiculously complex knot she had learned just so he couldn’t untie himself, raising his arms above him head. When she was done, she looked at her handiwork.

“I’m punishing a naughty kitty.” she said with a smirk. Chat visibly gulped, his Adam’s apple bobbing. Marinette straddled him again and leaned in close.

“Do you remember what I said about the hickies?” she whispered into his ear. Chat shuddered.

“Don’t let them show?” he answered weakly. Marinette hummed in agreement. She nipped his ear, and he yelped.

“Do you remember what you did?” she asked.

“Made too many hickies?” he said. She nipped his other ear, eliciting another yelp.

“That, and you made my skin look like Ladybug’s suit, right up my neck. I had to wear turtlenecks and scarves for two straight weeks. Two. Weeks.”

“I’m sorry?” he said. Marinette kissed under his jawline.

“Bad kitties get punished.” she whispered. Chat rolled, trying to push up into her, but Marinette simply stepped off him. She toyed with the hem of the sweatshirt. She was lucky it was a warm spring night. Part of her Ladybug Luck, maybe. Chat’s wide eyes followed her hands as she lifted the sweatshirt up and over her head. She heard him suck in a breath.

“Princess, _please_.” he moaned. She smirked, and posed.

“How do they look?” she asked. She turned around, and heard Chat groan.

“Marinette.” he said, wrecked. Marinette could hear the want in his voice, the desire. It made her shiver. She turned back around, and straddled him for the third time. She leaned under his neck to mark him. Her lips were grazing the skin, her tongue poking out slightly, when Chat leaned away.

“Wait, Mari, Wait.” he said, a note of urgency in his tone. Marinette paused. Did she overdo it?

“Something wrong? Too much?” she asked worriedly.

“No, no, this is amazing, but you can’t mark me.” he said. Marinette frowned. Noting her expression, Chat hurried to explain.

“My father is rather, erm, overbearing, and my day job involves a lot of people looking at me. I can’t afford to have hickies.” he said. “As much as I would love to wear your marks.” he muttered.

This gave Marinette pause. She tapped her lip, thinking. She wasn’t called creative for nothing. A solution came to mind.

“What if,” she said slowly, drawing out the words. “I placed them where no one should see them?” She placed her fingers on the hem of his pajama pants, a simple black pair this time. Chat groaned.

“That’s it.” said Chat. “I’ve officially died and gone to heaven.”

“Is that a yes?”

“If you were me, and a gorgeous half-naked girl just offered to take your pants off, what would you say?”

Marinette blushed a little at the _gorgeous_ , but moved on. She slid back on his legs to the edge of the chair, adjusting her position to be in between his legs. She pulled the pants down to reveal a pair of dark gray _Gabriel_ brand briefs.

“Expensive taste.” she noted.

“I got them for cheap.” he responded absentmindedly. Marinette leaned down, and bit the inside of his lower thigh. Hard. Chat yelped. Marinette just sucked the skin harder in response. She wanted them to be there for a while. She kissed over it, soothing the bruised skin.

She moved to the other leg, kissing and biting, and listening to Chat moaning above her. She worked her way up, alternating legs, and getting closer and closer to his groin, where she noticed he was sporting a tent. Marinette didn’t have any experiences with male genitalia, but she noted that it was pretty big, in her opinion.

She placed a final kiss, excruciatingly close to the bottom of his briefs, then sat up, looking at Chat.

His eyes were wide open, staring at her with such intensity, Marinette could almost feel it. His pupils were blown wide, and his cheeks were flushed dark red, almost the same color as his growing collection of kiss marks.

Marinette crawled forward, and placed a soft kiss on his lips, which were red and chapped from him biting them.

She kept kissing him, and his body rolled under her. She held him there, until eventually he broke away.

“ _Please_ let me touch you.” he begged in a strangled whisper. Marinette smiled softly.

“That wouldn’t make it much of a punishment, then.” she said with a bop on his nose. Chat whimpered.

“This is so cruel, Princess.”

”That’s the point.”

”Please, Marinette.” he begged. “Please untie me. I promise I’ll be a good kitty from now on. Please please _please.”_

Marinette pretended to contemplate, already deciding on freeing him. She rather liked how he sounded when begging. She noted to herself to do it again.

”Hmm.” she said, rolling her hips. Chat groaned, his begging turning into broken babbling sentences comprised of “Please” “Princess” “Mari” and more “ _Please_ _”_

Just to tease him, Marinette rolled her hips again before speaking.

“Since you’ve been a good kitty, taking it so well, I suppose I can give your arms a break.” she decided, reaching for the rope. She slowly undid the knot, watching Chat get antsier and antsier, his babbling turning into whining and moaning.

She took her time, but eventually she undid the entire knot. She dropped the rope, leaving his hands cuffed. Chat threw his arms around her neck and pulled her down for a scorching kiss, sighing contentedly against her lips.

They laid there for a moment, kissing each other, ignoring the world around them. After a moment, or a minute, Marinette broke the kiss, sliding from under Chat Noir’s arms and flopping next to him. She grabbed the key from in her bra and undid the handcuffs, and threw them on the ground, grabbing her sweatshirt next and pulling it back on. 

Chat Noir sat up, rubbing his wrists a bit before turning over and wrapping her in a hug. He sighed into her shoulder.

“Did you like that?” asked Marinette, as his arms slithered around her waist. “I hope I didn’t go overboard.”

Chat hummed into her hair.

“I think that was wonderful, except now I have an embarrassing boner, but I don’t think we’re ready for that.”

“Hmm. Sorry to leave you blue-balled. Think of it as part of the punishment.” she said with a small laugh. Chat laughed too, shaking his head and telling her not to worry about it.

They spent the rest of the night just talking, Marinette about her designs (Chat Noir was _very_ interested in whether or not she was going to do a Chat themed line) and Chat about his day job, where he apparently worked with a lot of people, and where his dad was his boss.

At some point Marinette drifted off, and she woke up in her bed, sun high in the sky. Chat must’ve carried her to bed.

Marinette stretched her arms above her head. What a wonderful start to the weekend.

Marinette floated on that high the rest of the weekend until Monday. She could probably wax poetry on the awfulness that is Mondays, but that Monday was particularly awful.

Adrien could _not_ look Marinette in the face and she didn’t know why! All she had changed up was that she wore her new sweatshirt to school!

He kept getting all red and stuttery and refused to look her in the eye, and Marinette had _no_ idea what she’d done to warrant this treatment! Why did he hate her now?

“Girl, what did you _do_ to Adrien? He’s a hot mess around you today.” said Alya. Marinette wailed.

“I don’t know! I’m just wearing this Chat Noir sweatshirt! I haven’t done anything to him! Oh no, if he hates me, then what’s going to Happen to our three kids and our dog and hamster and-”

“Woah girl.” laughed Alya. “I don’t think he hates you.”

“Then why is he like this?” she wailed. Alya shook her head.

“Girl, sometimes you are so oblivious.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some comments, lemme know what you think!
> 
> Keep in mind I am a cis girl that’s never kissed anyone so lol on bad kissing descriptors


	4. Kiss Marks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette argues with Alya, but Alya isn’t an investigative journalist for nothing.
> 
> Marinette is also intelligent, and in another life perhaps she’d have been a detective.
> 
> Or a pro gamer. Marinette kicks ass at UMS3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this House, we stan Alya, and we know that her character in Chameleon is super OOC. So we ignore it.
> 
> There isn’t as much, you know, action in this chapter but there was a LOT last chapter and I am merely a teen writer, so writing what amounts to one step short of porn shouldn’t be all I write, lmao.
> 
> ALSO TOMORROW (3/25) IS MY BIRTHDAY!!!!! I PROBABLY WON’T UPDATE THIS BECAUSE I’LL BE BUSY, SO STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT COUPLE DAYS!

Chat Noir’s visits steadily got more frequent, him visiting every few days, mostly when there wasn’t an akuma, and generally on weekend nights.

Sometimes they’d spend the whole time making out, and other times they’d talk for hours. Sometimes it was a mix of the two.

Marinette didn’t know if it was a cat’s general possessiveness of things they like, or Ladybug’s possessiveness of Chat Noir, or both, but one or both of them always ended up with bruised and bitten skin.

On days Marinette had PE, he nipped the inside of her legs and sometimes she’d lower her bra and he’d nip there.

On days he had his job, Marinette bit low on his hips and high in his legs.

Other days were free-for-alls, basically attacking each other’s ears and necks. Chat especially liked her ears. Marinette had the decency to try and keep her marks on him below his collars, Chat had no such qualms. In fact, he seemed to enjoy watching her squirm to try and cover it up.

At this point, Marinette knew Chat _definitely_ had an ear kink, and at this point she had a voice kink. Damn tom cat.

Marinette, as consequence, had designed basically a line’s worth of turtlenecks and new scarves. Alya took note of this, pointing out every time she saw one of Marinette’s new bruises

On one such day, she practically yanked Marinette’s collar down during a break between classes. She gasped.

“Girl! Who has been eating your neck like this?” she screeched, taking note of the mix of fresh purplish bruises peppered in with motley assortment of the older, more yellowish bruises. Marinette yanked her collar up, cheeks ablaze, and pulled Alya close.

“None of your business, Alya.” she hissed, embarrassed. Alya looked vaguely affronted. She leaned in to whisper to Marinette.

“Girl, I don’t care that you and Adrien are failing to keep your relationship a secret, but he’s turned your neck into Ladybug’s costume.”

Marinette stared at Alya, confused. She wasn’t dating Adrien.

“I’m not dating Adrien.” she said slowly, voicing her thoughts. It was Alya’s turn to gape at her.

“Are you serious? I know I asked who was eating your neck but that was rhetorical. What other reason would he have to be giving you goo goo eyes in class these past months? The poor boy is sporting his own hickies sometimes, Nino told me. You two go at each other like animals.”

“I’m not dating Adrien!” Marinette exclaimed, trying to keep her voice low. She didn't dare to look at the boy in question, who was engrossed in a small argument with Nino at the door.

She wasn’t dating Adrien, she wasn’t even dating Chat Noir, and that’s who’d been leaving hickies on her neck, but it wasn’t like she could tell Alya that.

“Oh yeah? Explain why you and Adrien always come in late at the same time, flushed, and why you’ve both been sporting hickies for about the same amount of time?”

Marinette didn’t know why Adrien was always late, probably his modeling stuff, but she was doing Ladybug things and often had to run to class. Marinette also didn’t know about Adrien’s hickies, and she registered a vaguely jealous feeling of whoever had claimed Adrien like that.

“I sleep through my alarm daily, you know this. And I don’t know about Adrien’s hickies. I just met a guy and we both have unattainable and unrequited crushes so we release our pent up energy with each other.”

Alya continued to gape at her.

“Fine. I’ll believe that you aren’t dating Adrien, and instead are continuously hooking up with some mystery dude. But girl, Adrien looks at you like he wants to make love to you in a meadow. Your crush isn’t unattainable and certainly isn’t unrequited.”

Marinette flushed. “Adrien says I’m just a friend. Besides, isn’t he into Kagami? That’s who’s probably giving him the hickies.”

“Nino told me that whoever Adrien’s mystery girl is, it isn’t Kagami. They haven’t seen each other in months. Look, you have a mystery boy, Adrien has a mystery girl, obviously you two are hooking up.”

“I’m not hooking up with Adrien!” yelled Marinette. The class went silent.

“You better not be, Dupain-Cheng.” sneered Chloe. “He’s too good for you.”

“I beg to differ.” said Adrien. Her eyes met his. There was something familiar about those eyes-

“Marinette is too cute for little old me.” he finished. Marinette stared for a second, before processing his words. She hid her hands in her face as the class exploded.

“Is Loverboy finally with the program?” screeched Alix.

“So romantic!” swooned Rose.

“So you admit your crush on Marinette!” whooped Nino. Alya leaned in and hissed at her.

“Try telling me again that Adrien isn’t your mystery boy.”

“But he isn’t!” moaned Marinette. She had to tell Chat about the mess he caused.

Given Chat’s irregular schedule, Marinette liked to plan for his visits ahead of time, leaving notes on the balcony when she was sleeping over at Alya’s, and leaving the rooftop lights off when Alya was at her place. Sometimes she’d prepare cheese for Plagg or a new piece of clothing to show off, sometimes days in advance.

Marinette decided the next time he’d visit would be special, and she’d be inviting him into her room.

Not for anything too risque, but he had mentioned his father confiscating his Ultimate Mecha Strike III controllers, and Marinette decided to surprise him by kicking his ass in a Mecha Tournament between the two of them.

She also desperately needed to let off steam from her embarrassing day, where Alya had been badgering her about Adrien’s crush on her, and even Tikki said he was flirting!

“He called you cute, Marinette.” said the kwami.

“I know.” moaned Marinette. “I was _there_.”

Marinette was questioning her life choices when she heard an all-too-familiar _thump_ on her rooftop. A flash of green light later, and a familiar detransformed, yet masked face poked his head down.

“Are you coming up, Princess?” he asked. Marinette shook her head.

“Actually, you’re coming down. I have Mecha Strike set up.”

“Ooh! Color me intrigued.” he said. Chat clambered down, going to sit at Marinette’s desk. He was wearing his Sailor Moon pajamas again. Dumb cat. He turned on the computer.

Marinette had thankfully remembered to change her screensaver on her desktop so that Chat wouldn’t see her stalkerish collage of Adrien.

“So what’s the challenge?”

“We play, I kick your ass, we play again, rinse and repeat until we get tired and I win bragging rights.”

“Do you really think you’re that much better at this than me?” Chat asked with a raised brow. Marinette leaned in close, a knowing smirk gracing her features.

“I don’t think so, I _know_ so.” she said, bopping him on the nose. He laughed and leaned back in the chair.

“I don’t doubt it.” he said, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. “You’re amazing Marinette.”

Marinette blushed. Chat was rather liberal with his compliments, praising her every chance he got (and coming from _his_ voice was _especially_ nice) but it didn’t stop Marinette from being embarrassed everytime.

She started up the game to avoid looking at Chat, and risk losing her composure.

They played round after round, Marinette kicking his ass as promised, even if he got close a few times. After her twelfth straight win, Chat set down the controller and stretched.

“You are way too good at this Marinette. Didn’t you win first place at some tournament?”

“Yeah, my classmate Max and I competed after he was akumatized as Gamer.”

“That’s incredible. You’re incredible.” he said. He spun around in the desk chair, taking in the rest of the room. He froze, mouth gaping slightly. Marinette followed his line of site too see-

Oh no. No no no no no nononono.

She forgot to hide the damn Adrien Wall. How did she remember to change the screensaver, but not hide the wall of pictures and posters plastered on every square inch?

“Is that..your crush?” Chat asked awkwardly. Marinette shifted her seat, incredibly uncomfortable at the direction this conversation was going in.

“Yes.” she said.

“The one you practiced kissing on?”

“Obviously.”

Marinette looked at her lap, fiddling with her hands. She started to look up to say something, anything, she didn’t really know--but it didn’t matter.

Chat was kissing her. It wasn’t as heated as some of the other kissing they’d done in the past, but Marinette was still pushed backward.

“God, I like you so much.” he murmured against her lips. Marinette broke the kiss and looked away.

“Isn’t it weird to have this many posters up?” she asked, her worry edging it’s way into her tone. Chat just laughed.

“I mean, I have this many posters of Ladybug, if not more. So I get it, honestly.”

Hold up. Record scratch. Rewind. _LADYBUG_?

“You’re in love with Ladybug?” Marinette exclaimed. Chat cocked his head.

“Yeah? Doesn’t everyone know that? You know that? It’s why I rejected you, and your dad got Akumatized? Except she’s apparently in love with someone else and-”

“You practiced your kissing on Ladybug posters?” interrupted Marinette, blush creeping up her cheeks. He practiced kissing on posters of her, and god had they paid off and oh my god Chat practiced kissing on _her_ but he _didn’t freaking know_!

Chat’s blush matched hers. Marinette put her head in her hands, contemplating her life. She, as Ladybug, had rejected Chat’s advances, only to accept them as Marinette. She was such a two faced bitch.

“You practiced kissing on posters of Adrien! You can’t talk.” said Chat, waggling his finger accusingly. Suddenly he froze.

“Wait, wait, wait,” he said, placing his fingers against his temple. “Didn’t you help Adrien plan a date with Kagami? You helped your crush get with another girl?” he asked disbelievingly. Marinette shrugged in response.

“I mean, yeah? What was I supposed to do, not help him find happiness? He asked for my help specifically and-” she paused. How did Chat know about that? She narrowed her eyes at him, looking him up and down.

“How do you know about that?” she asked suspiciously. Chat froze.

“Well, I, uh,” he said, running his hand through his hair. Marinette’s eyes darted to the ring on his finger. A detransformed ring, which meant it was disguised. It was silver, and very familiar.

Marinette did another once over of Chat. Blonde hair that fell in perfect waves, kind emerald-green eyes, similar build, similar love of Sailor Moon?

Oh no. Oh no no no no no. If Marinette was right…

She hauled Chat up, and dragged him to the other side of the room, pushing him against the wall. She looked from him, to the posters, and back to Chat. Her face drained of all color.

“You know Princess,” Chat said nervously. “If you wanted to nail me against the wall, I could’ve given you some Chat Noir posters.”

He flashed her a grin. He was clearly trying to lighten the mood, so his grin wasn’t the same. It wasn’t his usual flirty one, instead it was a nervous one. A familiar one. That cemented it. Marinette crouched on the ground, groaning.

“Marinette? Are you alright?” asked Adrien. Because Chat was, in fact, Adrien Agreste.

“No.” she moaned. “Because Alya was right. I _am_ hooking up with Adrien. I am Adrien’s mystery girl that’s been leaving bite marks on him.” 

Chat grimaced. “You figured it out?”

“How else would you have known about me helping out Adrien, helping _you_ get with Kagami?” moaned Marinette.

“Well, I guess the cat’s out of the bag.”

“You’ve been waiting to use that one, haven’t you.”

“Since the first day I became a superhero.”

“I can’t believe I’m in love with you.” complained Marinette. Chat looked at her lovingly.

“You’re in love with me?” he asked softly, stars practically streaming out of his eyes. Marinette gave him a patronizing look, raising an eyebrow and gesturing to the Adrien Wall.

“I feel like me being in love with Adrien-you is what led to me making out with Chat-you on a regular basis.” she deadpanned. Chat grinned, and pushed her shoulders to the floor, kissing her cheeks and ears as he went.

“Remember earlier how I said I liked you so much?” he said, lightly nipping her ear. Marinette hummed. “I lied, I really really _really_ like you a lot. So much. You’re amazing.”

He kissed her and kissed her, all over her face and neck. Kissing, kissing, kissing. Marinette couldn’t get enough. She could not believe that the love of her life was giving her hickies. She pushed up into his touch.

She probably had to talk to the Guardian about this, but that was a problem for Future Marinette. Current Marinette barely had enough thinking power to register anything other than the feel of Chat’s lips pushing kiss marks into her skin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how Miraculous Magic kinda Clark Kents their identities? Well Chat is detransformed, so there isn’t any magic. At least that’s what it’s like it my head.
> 
> 2nd to last chapter! I think! Barring any weird stuff! I got one more plot point up my sleeve (Ladybug’s reveal, duh) and then I’ll be done! Unless I decide to add more (my next project is gonna be some Renga from sk8 so watch out for that!)
> 
> As always, comment your thoughts! I’d love to know what you think!


End file.
